Sepotong Kisah Friendzone Penulis dan Psikiater
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: Hinata adalah mahasiswi jurusan arsitektur yang merangkap sebagai penulis. Sasuke adalah psikiater muda. Saat Hinata sedang brainstorming, Sasuke adalah pembawa bala. Dan saat Sasuke sedang curhat, Hinata adalah ujian terberat dari Tuhan. Dasar pasangan friendzone. [SasuHina/OneShot] #SHBF8 #occupation


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This fanfiction by IChikaze Kimi

.

 **Genre:** Friendship/Romance

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning:** Standard warning applied

 **Summary:** Hinata adalah mahasiswi jurusan arsitektur yang merangkap sebagai penulis. Sasuke adalah psikiater muda. Saat Hinata sedang _brainstorming_ , Sasuke adalah pembawa bala. Dan saat Sasuke sedang curhat, Hinata adalah ujian terberat dari Tuhan. Dasar pasangan friendzone. [SasuHina/OneShot] #SHBF8

•

 _Happy Reading!_

•

 **KALAU** dihitung, sudah 12 kali Hinata menghela napas mendengar ocehan teman dekatnya—Sasuke Uchiha. Hanya berdua di ruang tengah dengan dua cangkir kopi dan sebuah laptop bukanlah ide bagus sebenarnya. Sungguh, Hinata mau loncat dari atas tebing kalau terus seperti ini.

Melihat Sasuke dengan santai dan seenaknya menjelaskan protes atas segala ide bagus Hinata barusan. Sekali lagi, Hinata lebih baik ikut Naruto yang lagi liburan terjun payung bersama Sakura saja daripada duduk berduaan bersama Sasuke.

Kau tahu, sangat menyiksa batin.

"Sasuke, rasanya aku seperti ikut jurusan _psikologi_ tiap kau mengutarakan pendapat _absurd_ mu itu." celetuk Hinata datar lalu menyesap lagi kopinya yang mulai mendingin.

"Bukankah bagus? Setidaknya kapasitas otakmu akan bertamah, Hinata. Jadi kalau kau mendapat masalah—"

Hinata menggeram kesal. "Bukan itu maksudku, Sasuke! Kau tau betul apa maksud ucapanku! Berapa kali ku katakan kalau aku sedang membuat novel remaja bukannya buku pengetahuan psikologi, sih?"

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Sasuke terulur untuk mengusap lembut puncak kepala Hinata. "Sepertinya kau kekurangan dopamin, Hinata. Coba sesekali dengarkan musik selama dua jam atau tidur selama delapan jam. Kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Menepis tangan Sasuke, kemudian Hinata menghela napas kasar. "Mana bisa! Aku sudah membuat _deadline_ , Sasuke! Dalam waktu dua minggu, naskah novelku sudah harus sampai di tangan penerbit!"

"Ya sudah, mundurkan saja jadwalnya,"

"Mana bisa begitu. A-aku pantang melanggar janji, kau tau itu 'kan Sasuke?"

"Aku saja pernah melakukannya karena kau, Hinata. Kurasa itu bukan masalah besar."

"S-sasuke!"

Sasuke menggidikan bahu cuek, ikut menyesap kopinya. Bahasa tubuhnya masih tenang dan santai, membuat Hinata makin stress dan ingin mati muda.

Menghela napas untuk keempat belas kalinya, Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mulai melarikan jari-jarinya pada _keypad_ laptop. Netra ungu pucatnya memandang fokus pada layar laptop.

"Sejujurnya, Hinata," Sasuke memulai lagi, Hinata berhenti mengetik dan menarik nafas sejenak. "Apa kau tidak bosan terus menerus menghabiskan waktu di depan layar laptop tiap kali ada waktu senggang? Kau tau, lebih baik kau mengulang materi dari dosen—"

Hinata mendelik sebal. "Jangan mengejekku hanya karena kau sudah mendapat gelar S2 mu setahun yang lalu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menyeringai setan. Saat Hinata melirik, sepasang netra sekelam jelaga itu berkilat sesaat penuh arti. "Salahmu sendiri waktu itu. Sok-sokan bersikap nasionalis pada hari buku sedunia. Sekarang kau harus membusuk di kampus dua tahun lagi baru bisa lulus dan merayakan sikap nasionalismu itu lagi. Bagaimana rasanya, hm?"

"Berisik kau!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

…

Awal pertemuan Hinata dan Sasuke sebenarnya bukan awal yang baik. Pertama kali bertemu saat masih SMA, kala itu keduanya enggan untuk saling bertutur sapa karena adanya perbedaan kasta(Sasuke adalah pangeran dan Hinata sang upik abu. Memang meyedihkan) di sekolah mereka. Apalagi Sasuke yang tergolong jenius pun ikut kelas akselerasi.

Tapi tepat di awal semester pertama Hinata sebagai murid kelas sebelas, saat itulah kali pertama keduanya saling bertutur sapa.

Di tengah koridor lantai dua, di saat hujan sedang mengguyur Konohagakure, keduanya berhadapan. Kala itu, Hinata habis terkena _bully-_ an dari para seniornya yang rambutnya merah menyala seperti Gaara.

"Eeum, _a-ano_ , a-apakah kau Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Hinata yang takut-takut kala itu. Sebenarnya itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan. Sayangnya lidah dan otak Hinata sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Jauh di lubuk hati, Hinata mengumpat atas kegagapannya.

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk kaku. "Ya. Apa masalahmu?"

 _Wow._ Pertanyaan yang cocoknya diucapkan preman pasar. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata menekankan dalam otaknya tentang pribahasa _"don't judge book by its cover"_.

Otak jenius tapi perkataan macam preman. Tuhan memang maha adil bukan?

" _A-ano_ , K-karin- _senpai_ menyuruhku untuk m-mengambil kemeja putihmu," cicit Hinata yang sudah menggigil karena seragamnya basah. "Katanya d-dia ingin membawanya ke peramal supaya kau diberi pelet."

Rasa heran menelusup dalam otak Sasuke. Heran, terkejut, dan penasaran bercampur aduk dan bergejolak dalam dirinya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tergerak untuk menantang gadis berambut indigo dihadapannya.

"Oke," Sasuke menggidikan bahu cuek, mulai membuka kancing seragamnya.

"T-tunggu! Jangan dilepas!" cegat Hinata. Kontan Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Lebih baik k-kalau kau menghampiri Karin- _senpai_ yang ada di ruang ekskul tennis sekarang lalu mengancamnya s-supaya menjauhimu termasuk menggunakan siswi sepertiku untuk mencuri barang-barangmu. Itu sudah membantuku dan dosamu diampuni Tuhan. _Arigatou ne_!"

Lalu Hinata membungkuk sesaat dan berlari pergi melewati Sasuke. Selama beberapa detik Sasuke diam lalu tertawa pelan. Jenis tawa yang tulus dan syahdu jika di dengar. Mengingat pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya dan permasalahan keluarga lainnya, sangatlah sulit bagi Sasuke untuk tersenyum.

Tapi sekarang, dengan mudahnya tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Sungguh aneh. Dalam hati Sasuke berterima kasih pada sosok gadis indigo yang berbicara layaknya pemberontak lima menit yang lalu. Sejak kelas sepuluh Sasuke memperhatikannya, ia kira Hinata tipe gadis pasrahan dan suka mengalah.

Yah, memang kita tidak boleh melihat sesuatu hanya dari luarnya saja 'kan?

Dengan langkah santai Sasuke melanjutkan langkah kakinya mengikuti perkataan Hinata yaitu menuju ruang ekskul tennis. Melabrak Karin seperti yang Hinata katakan juga, hanya saja Sasuke memberi perubahan di akhir kalimatnya.

"... ingat! Setiap istirahat atau pulang sekolah, suruh Hinata melakukan sesuatu di kelasku! Jangan menyakitinya baik fisik atau mental, atau kau tau akibatnya."

Dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan senyum tipis yang belum hilang-hilang juga. Makin sulit untuk disamarkan saat melihat Hinata yang sudah berganti pakaian, sedang berdiri menunggu hujan berhenti.

Ha-ha, bolehkah Sasuke sedikit menyesal karena ikut kelas akselerasi?

"A-ah, a-apakah k-kau mengatakannya?" tanya Hinata yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, netra jelaganya melirik wajah Hinata yang sedikit pucat. "Sudah. Dia tidak akan mem _bully_ mu lagi."

" _Arigatou ne_. K-kau menyebutkan n-namaku?"

"Tidak."

" _Arigatou_ ,"

Dan bersyukur karena adanya hujan untuk pertama kalinya?

…

"Hinata, bisakah kau menyingkirkan laptop sialan itu," celetuk Sasuke geram. Kontan Hinata mendongak, mendapati Sasuke dan wajah masamnya. Dengan pasrah Hinata melepas kacamatanya, menutup laptopnya, lalu duduk tepat di samping Sasuke.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sasuke langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata, Hinata pun secara natural mengelus-elus puncak kepala Sasuke. Jauh di lubuk hati, Hinata sedikit jengah dengan keadaan ini.

Dimana ia dan Sasuke bertingkah seperti pasangan kekasih padahal hubungan keduanya hanya sebatas sahabat. Padahal Sasuke sendiri yang berkomitmen tidak mau pacaran.

Dasar _friendzone_.

"Jadi, apakah spongebob sudah berwarna nega—maksudku, masalah apa lagi, Sasuke?" Hinata bertanya pelan-pelan. Hampis saja mulutnya keceolosan mengucapkan kata-kata sarkastik.

"Aku lelah."

Kedua alis Hinata berkerut kebingungan walaupun matanya juga berkilat kesal. "Lelah? Bahkan kau belum mengeluarkan segudang ilmu _psikologi_ mu itu dihadapanku Sasuke. Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

"Hinata!"

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, _gomennasai_ Sasuke. Habis kau ini ada-ada saja, aku bukan Ibumu sampai kau harus melaporkan diri kalau kau lelah."

Sasuke yang mendengar lelucon Hinata memutar kedua matanya malas. "Kau juga merangkap sebagai Ibuku tau,"

Oke, sebenarnya Sasuke hanya berkelakar soal yang tadi hanya saja ia tak tahu kalau Hinata menganggap ucapannya barusan itu serius. Karena memang Sasuke lelah. Lelah menghadapi Hinata yang sulit peka layaknya dia yang kaum lelaki.

Bahkan kadang Sasuke merasa kalau dirinya lebih peka dan sensitif daripada Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ingin mengadopsimu dari paman Obito sekarang juga."

Mendengar nada ketus Hinata membuat Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat wajah Hinata lah yang masam.

Sasuke berpikir, di bagian mana dia membuat Hinata tersinggung?

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba sensitif? Apakah ini masa periodmu, Hinata?"

"Berisik! Aku ingin menulis, menjauhlah Sasuke."

Nah 'kan. Kadang Sasuke sering kesal sendiri kalau Hinata mulai labil. Padahal dirinya butuh teman curhat sekarang, untuk meluapkan semua keresahan yang sudah menggunung dan hampir luber di dalam hatinya.

"Hinata, aku serius. Kau tau, di tempatku bekerja ada seorang gadis yang-"

"Dia kagum padamu, Sasuke." sela Hinata yang tatapannya masih fokus pada layar laptop.

Sasuke menggeleng sekali. "Bukan. Dia bertingkah seolah-"

"Apa dia pasienmu?" sela Hinata lagi.

"Ya. Dia pasien tetap. Jadi, gadis itu-"

"Berarti dia sudah masuk tahap suka padamu, Sasuke. Dia sering merona tiap bertemu denganmu 'kan?"

Menghela napas keras, lalu Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya! Tapi letak permasalahannya-"

Hinata melirik Sasuke sebentar. "Ck, Sasuke belajarlah menghargai wanita. Aku pernah merasakan posisi gadis itu jadi hargai perasaannya."

 _Hufft, Sabar. Cogan sabar dapet gebetan_. Eh?

Kadang Sasuke bingung kenapa Hinata sering sensitif tiap kali ia hendak curhat. Padahal Sasuke kalau curhat hanya sekitar sepuluh menitan, yang kalau menurut Hinata sangat membuang waktunya(saat dia sedang sensitif).

Dengan kasar Sasuke mengambil laptop Hinata. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari sepasang manik ametyhst itu. "Masalahnya bukan disitu, Hinata. Nama gadis itu Sora. Tiap kali bertemu dia selalu saja mengganggu-"

"Itu artinya dia mencari perhatianmu, Sasuke. Hah, aku bingung kenapa sejak dulu kau jarang peka padahal banyak mahasiswi cantik mengidolakanmu, lho!" Sela Hinata _lagi_. Dalam hati Sasuke merutuki perkataan Hinata tentang dirinya yanh jarang peka. "Gara-gara kita sering bersama, banyak gadis yang sering melabrakku, tahu! Mereka ..."

Bla bla bla. Rasanya telinga Sasuke mulai berdengung mendengar Hinata yang curcol. Padahal awalnya Sasuke yang mau menceritakan soal gadis bernama Sora yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi _stalker_ nya secara terang-terangan.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Raut wajahnya makin datar, hatinya makin lelah. Rasanya ingin membekap mulut Hinata dengan mulutnya supaya putri sulung Hiashi itu berhenti menyelanya saat bicara.

Hinata memang ujian terberat dari Tuhan untuk Sasuke.

…

Kini Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan memasuki kedai Ichiraku yang sudah sukses dan mempunyai banyak cabang. Dua minggu setelah peristiwa Sasuke gagal curhat tentang salah satu pasiennya, Naruto menghubunginya tentang reuni SMA.

Hinata tentu bahagia bukan kepalang. Apalagi naskah novelnya selesai tepat waktu dan kini sudah berada di tangan editor. Walaupun tugas dari dosen-dosen tak berpri-kemanusiaan di Universitas Konoha masih menumpuk.

Toh ada Sai—sepupu Sasuke yang selalu membantunya mengerjakan tugas.

"Hai, Hinata!" sapa Sakura riang. Manik zambrudnya memperhatikan Hinata dan Sasuke dengan teliti, "Wow, kalian sudah pacaran ya? Kulihat makin mesra,"

Beruntung Sasuke berdiri agak di belakang Hinata karena kepalanya reflek mengangguk setuju seraya mengaminkan perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Sejak dulu kami cuma sahabatan, Sakura ..."

Duh, agak _nyess_ saat Hinata menampiknya. Rasanya ada suara hati Sasuke yang patah menjadi dua.

"... oh ya, apakah Gaara datang?" Hinata bertanya penuh semangat. Saat Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan, Hinata bertanya lagi, "Dia ada dimana!?"

" Di ... dalam bersama Naruto- _kun_ ," balas Sakura sedikit tak enak hati pada Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah masam.

"Yasudah, aku mau menghampiri Gaara dulu. Ayo, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Saat keduanya sudah tidak terlihat, Sakura menghela napas pelan. Lelah melihat Hinata yang tidak peka dan Sasuke yang kesannya cuek bebek.

 _Dasar pasangan friendzone!_

.

.

.

 **Tamat ...**

.

.

.

 **A/N: Iya, Kimi tau fic ini gaje banget, jirr,- Tapi berhubung Kimi lagi kena friendzone #curcol, bawaannya pengen nyeritain yang berbau friendzone mulu XD. Oh ya, Kimi bakal jarang nongol di ffn. Satu lagi, selamat merayakan #SHBF8 Yeay!**

 **Last word,**

 **Mind To Review, Minna~?^^**


End file.
